dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beacon / The Gate
Orginal Gates The Shinto Gate TheGate.jpg The Gate to the Shinto Realm. What lies behind this you ask? The world of the unknown thats what. This gate is constructed as a dimensional portal, created by the highly advanced intelligence of Mr.Hiro, the creator of Kasaihana city. The Orgins of Mr.Hiro are still very much so unknown but it was belived after the discovery of this gate, that he was orginally from the Shinto-realm as a residence. This gate is located in the middle of District 4, the cyberntic and blocked out district that has never been tampered by man. The Residence of District four, worship and protect the gate. They Orginally never wanted anyone to go inside, orders from Mr.Hiro himself. But when Keyome brought back Ana, there pretty much Messiah, they accepted the presences of humans. Keyome and the residence created a Beacon that blasts out the genetic essences of the 'Key Gene'. Keyome had this created orginally so he, and everyone else that he brought during his expedtion into the world the first time could pass. If one does not have 'The Key gene'. They can not pass through the beacon. And in order to have the Key gene. They must have the Omega Gene. But before they can get into the District four area to obtain it. They must get the password to District four that only a few amount of people know. It's a process and a tidius one. Passing into the Shinto Realm through the Gate allows the users Omega gene to flux and gain there godly powers inside as there bodies soak up the chi like a sponge due to the omega gene. Making anyone thats not from the shinto realm with the omega gene once they enter, into a god of sorts. But, Mr.Hiro had it set up so when he passed in and out of the gate, that his powers be stripped away once he returned back to earth. So the same effect works for everyone else. The Anti Gate Oblivion_Gate.jpg The Anti-Gate, constructed by the Grimiore. The Orginal gate takes Key-gene just like the orginal. Though this one is not a perfect replica. After gaining the schmetics of the Gate within the old ruins of Mr.Hiro's office down within 40 mazes of traps and the likes. The Grimiore finally discovered the perfect forumal for its construction. That gate uses plasma energy to transport its passengers through the dimensional rift into the Shinto realm. But the only differnce with this gate is, that when one exits the shinto realm through the gate, they still will have all of there godly powers. Making them an utter threat to earth. This gate uses 7 emerald stones that are used to power it, they are also a key object on passing through. Anyone without the 7 Orphan tear stones, or atleast one in there possession will surely die going through it, Plasma energy or not. Current Gate big_thumb_f0ff02501aeba494d75468beee63d6ad.jpg|The Beacon portal2.jpg|The Actual portal After Keyth and friends had went through the gate for a second time, Keyth stayed back to destroy the gate, which he thought had been the end of everything. However, What Keyth didnt know was the Cybernetics there were programed to fix the gate had it every been destroyed. However with this creation of the Gate, they didnt get the calibrations right. The Orginal gate had been a one of a kind, and without the cyborg girl connected to this one, it didnt have the telecode to break through the dimensions and reach Fumei. So it can only go as far as The Dark Zone. Category:Information Category:Directory